


Okumoros, dal veloce destino

by blackjessamine



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Achille/Patroclo]E se dischiudo le labbratu respiri.E se abbassi lo sguardosono perso.[Storia partecipante alla sfida di scrittura indetta dal gruppo facebook "Caffè e Calderotti"]
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Okumoros, dal veloce destino

**_Okumoros, dal veloce destino_ **

  
  
  
  
Polpa  
dolcissima  
che scivola  
 _densa_  
fra labbra dischiuse.  


Sei _casa_ anche quando fuggiamo.

Dita di rosa  
a disegnar destini  
(a carezzare frutti  
sin troppo maturi.)

  
Sei con me, in me

 _(tu sei me, sei me, sono te)_  


Siamo frutti d’un solo ramo.

  
E se dischiudo le labbra

tu respiri.

E se abbassi lo sguardo

sono perso.  
  
  
Miele

che cola

da palpebre stanche

  
la mia natura pallida

 _nutrimento_

per la tua luce  
di fuoco.  


Il destino  
è ritorno  
è casa  
è il succo di fico  
che ti sporcava il mento

(che mi nutriva)

  
(io sono te, sono te, sei me)  


Viviamo.  
  


_  
[100 parole]  
_  
  


* * *

Non so bene come definire questa cosa, che forse non ha nemmeno senso pubblicare: è da quest’estate che cerco il coraggio di affacciarmi a questo fandom, e di certo non avrei voluto farlo in questo modo.  
Ultimamente mi sento molto bloccata nella scrittura, perché non riesco più a trovare una mia dimensione, e finisco sempre per autocensurarmi. Questa poesia (che forse non è neanche una poesia) è un po’ una catarsi: qualcosa che ho scritto senza freni, cercando di mettere a fuoco tutti quei concetti che altrimenti non saprei definire senza preoccuparmi troppo di dare delle spiegazioni (non a me stessa, e di certo non ai lettori). È un gesto molto egoistico, lo so, ma sto cercando di ritrovare una certa libertà nel piegare le parole che ultimamente mi sfugge. L'impaginazione può sembrare follia, ma nella mia testa ogni scelta di allineamento ha un senso: mi scuso in anticipo se la cosa dovesse apparire semplicemente illeggibile.  
  
La storia, inoltre, partecipa alla sfida di scrittura indetta dal gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”: la sfida richiedeva di scrivere una storia di cento parole esatte senza utilizzare la seguente lista di parole proposta dai partecipanti: _Amare, Sempre, Bacio, Tempo, Occhi, Anima , Lacrime, Forse, Ricordo, Mare, Cuore._  



End file.
